The best day of my life
by Save yourself13
Summary: What has wise girl been hiding? What's making seaweed brain so jumpy and nervous? How will they react to the news. I hope you enjoy :)


**All of the story's in Percy's pov sorry for any spelling mistakes I suck at spelling :)**

I was hanging out with my best friend Grover at the park, we were just relaxing and talking for the first time in forever. Every time I had wanted to hang out with him he was busy doing nature stuff or he was out spending time with his girl friend and when he had time I was either at work at the aquarium, helping with camp or with annabeth. "Perce dude I know something's up I can read you... Like literally so cough it up" he took another bite out of the coke can in his hand. "Come on man I really think we should talk about something else... Like anything else" it had been a few years since we won the titan war thankfully. My life was perfect... Well almost perfect. "Come on man just tell me, I don't want this to turn into a soup opera were I have to pull this out of you in some dramatic way" I rolled my eyes "fine I... I just" I sighed again "I'm gunna propose to annabeth, I just don't know how or when yet"

his eyes were wide with shock but he was smiling. "What?" I asked feeling stupid. Why couldn't I just stay calm about this?. We had been together since we were 16 and had been friends since we were 12 for gods sake and I'm bloody 21. We had been living together for three years, we loved each other... Why was I so freaking scared?. " perce calm down you feel like your having a heart attack" most people would have thought that was weird but to me it was just another day in the world of demigods (hay it isn't that weird being able to read your friends feelings was it?). "I just... I want to make it perfect for her-" I was cut of and the look on Grover's face wasn't what gave it away. It was that perfect voice " make what perfect for who seaweed brain?"

I panicked but thank gods Grover was with me. "We were discussing Sally's birthday next month, perce is stressing to make it perfect again" annabeth smiled down at her friend and I shot him a grateful look. "How was work wise girl?" She had gotten a job as an architect thanks to Athena herself, after what a great job she did on Olympus her mum decided to get her a job as head architect at some place I couldn't pronounce and now she was living her dream. The thought made me smile wider... Then she sat on my lap and every thought turned into annabeth. Even to this day she could make my heart race with just a smile, my thoughts were obviously amusing to Grover cause he was smiling holding back laughter. "it was good. Not much happened, just designs today. How about you two, have fun?" We smirked at each other. Earlier we had been complete and utter idiots at the mall. We mimicked people, did some dares- by the way I am never going to live some of them down- we had a pretty good day. "ya me and g-man had some fun" we both let out a few laughed before annabeth sighed "people would think you two were still kids" I smirked at her and Grover made a gaging sound. "Dude think that away from me!"

Annabeth turned and punched me, which was a big mistake. She pulled away and winced hugging her fist to her chest "babe show me your hand" she was always doing that, I wish I could turn this Achilles thing off some times. She rolled her eyes at Grover who had shot up and went to our side to make sure she was ok. She passed me her hand, It seemed ok just a little red. I pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed each nuckle "all better?" She smiled "i am now" I smiled until I heard Grover fake puking again. "Dude seriously I'm gunna be sick" me and annabeth looked at each other then to him. His eyes widened and he actually looked scared "no no, please I'm sorry don't-" we kissed each other. Gods he hated it when we did it. I knew, I could feel how much he hated it. His child hood friend, the one he grew up with and his friend that he had an empathy link with kissing in front of him. The fact he could feel what we were feeling didn't help him cause gods did I love her kisses. When we pulled away from each other we were smiling at each other. I think he realised how much we wanted each other in that moment. It wasn't my falt, she was gorgeous. She had her hair in her classic lose pony tale, she had a really loose t shirt... Hold up she had my really loose shirt on. I smiled even more, she always looked better in my clothes. Then again she looked better with no clothes at all "Dude I didn't need to know that either!" I laughed harder hugging annabeths back closer to me. Annabeth had her hand discreetly on my thigh, me not so discreetly wishing we were alone. All alone at home. Then I figured out something. If I knew annabeth, and I can tell you now I do, she wouldn't like anything fancy or anything public. No diner out or anything like that. Just me and her. I looked over to see Grover smiling then I heard his voice in my head " she would love that man, I'm gunna go now. I had fun but this is grossing me out. I think I might go hang out with my girlfriend" I smiled "what are you smiling at goat boy?" He rolled his eyes at annabeths nickname for him, smiling at us. "I just remembered I promised Juniper I would visit later today that's all. I will IM you later Annie" annabeth scowled at the nick name but didn't say anything. "See ya g-man" he waved at us before walking away leaving us alone.

We both laid back on the grass together, her in my arms. " you didn't get into to much trouble today did you seaweed brain?" I smiled and kissed the top of her head "not to much" I felt her laugh a little, then she rolled on top of me. Not that I was complaining but that was unexpected. She propped her self up on her elbows and looked at me, but she looked nervous. She had that same look on her face for the past couple weeks...months even. Every now and again I would see it but she just acted like I was seeing things. "annabeth..." She rolled her eyes at me "for the one hundredth time percy I'm fine" I sighed "can't you just please tell me what's bothering you?" She frowned down at me "can't you tell me what's been making you so nervous?" I gulped, how had she been able to tell. I internally face palmed. She could tell because she's annabeth, no more explanation needed. "percy for the past couple weeks you have been jumpy, nervous and you keep lying to me. Like when I got here Grover said you were stressing about Sally. I've known him since I was a kid, I know when he's lying to me and I know when you are" I closed my eyes for a minute taking deep breaths. "Annabeth trust me when I say I want to tell you. I REALLY want to tell you I just want to tell you at the right time" she looked away and started getting up.

I grabbed her arm to stop her from getting up any further but she wouldn't look at me. I felt my heart sink. "wise girl you know I love you, I would never intentionally hurt you in any way shape or form I just..." I sighed "you just what percy? What ever it is it's obviously to important to share with me. Your supposed to tell me everything" she still wouldn't look at me. Who would have guessed my day would turn out like this. "So are you wise girl" at that she looked at me, she wasn't mad but sad. Gods I hated it when she was sad. I picked up a blond lock and tucked it behind her ear "have I ever told you that when I first meet you I thought you had beautiful princess curls" I smiled a bit at the memory "I thought you were amazing and beautiful, smart and way out of my league. You were and are my best friend. And bloody hades I hate when you look like that" her eyes were glossed over and still filled with sorrow and nervousness. "Like what?" She croaked out "like that, I hate... No despise when your upset. I would do anything and everything to make that look go away. I know you hate not knowing things wise girl, if you didn't you wouldn't be the annabeth I fell in love with. But I hate no knowing things to" she sighed "percy... I... It's just" she was stuttering. "Shhh it's ok I know. You don't have to tell me just yet" she smiled a little "that's where your wrong seaweed brain..." She sighed "if I tell you my secret you have to tell me yours strait after or I will hit you with a sledge hammer and see if it dents you" I smiled " I would probably go with bull dozer but your the wise one here" she smiled a little then took a breath sitting up so she was straddling me. I got up to making us only center meters apart, I kissed her cheeks then her fore head and nose then finally a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

We pulled away leaving our fore heads touching "you ready to know percy" I smiled kissing her nose again "I'm ready if you are" she wrapped her arms around herself and then sucked in a breath "percy... Your going- your going to be a- arrrr... A father" she whispered. I froze a million thoughts buzzing around my head. Then slowly but surely a smile crept on to my face. I saw her visibly relax. "Annabeth... That's just. That's amazing" I whispered back. I pulled her in and kissed her softly but she pulled away with an evil grin "your turn seaweed brain" I closed my eyes and prayed to Aphrodite that my wise girl would say yes. Then to my dad and Athena to accept it and be happy. { Perseus my son hurry up before I get Zeus to zap you} I let a laugh out "what?" annabeth looked at me like I was insane "just my dad but right now it doesn't matter" she nodded and waited for me to talk. " annabeth the- the reason I have been so... Well more weird then usual is... Um this" I pull the small box out of my pocket and handed it to her. She as usual looked lost in thought her eyebrows squished together in that cute way they always did and her mouth open a little. She looked like an angel. "I was going to propose later on in the month sometime... Listen I don't care where we are annabeth, what were wearing, who is there. All I know is I want to marry you. I want to make us as permanent as the beautiful buildings you make. Will you marry me wise girl?" She looked back at me with wonder in her eyes. She put the box down and started tracing over my face with the tips of her finger tips. first she traced over my forehead, then slowly over my cheek, then down my jaw and over my lips. She was more beautiful in that moment than I had ever seen her. "I'm the daughter of Athena, I am meant to see flaws and improve things, I am suppose to be smart but I am implosive around you percy not really a Athena trait. and I don't see any flaws in you... Do you know how perfect you are seaweed brain?" A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips "You did improve me wise girl for the better and that is just one of the many many reasons I love you, and one thing I'm not is perfect sweetheart but I am lucky." I smiled at her. "So am I" I leaned in close and whispered in to her ear "is that a yes?" She smiled shaking her head "your such a seaweed brain" she said "I'm your seaweed brain" she pulled us up so we were standing together so close I could see my reflection in her eyes. Her beautiful Gray eyes. "Forever?" I pulled a piece of hair away from her face "forever and a day" she pulled away and picked up the little box that was on the ground "then it's a yes" she whispered. I got the silver ring out. It had three little gems on it. The one in the middle was sea green and the other two next two it were about the same as annabeths eyes though no matter how much I looked I could never find any jems as beautiful the two looking at me. She gave me her hand and I slid on the ring.

I pulled her in to my arms and kissed her with all the love and passion I had, when we sometime later pulled away we saw little white and red feathers and rose peddles falling all around us. Obviously Aphrodite was pleased. I looked at my beautiful fiancé then down to her stomach. I kneeled down and lifted her-my top up enough to kiss her bear stomach, my other hand on her hip. I felt her laugh a little but I didn't move I just looked at my wise girls bump with a smile, no wonder she had been wearing so many loose shirts, her stomach had actually gotten a bit bigger "hay in there, I'm your daddy. When you get out of there me and you are gunna have some fun and annoy mummy-" "percy you do realise that-" I cut her off "wise girl its rude to interrupt a conversation you know" she laughed a little "but it's not like-" she looked down at her stomach as did I "did the baby just-" it moved again so slightly most wouldn't have even noticed. But we did. A tear slid down annabeths face and she was smiling "that was the baby's first kick" I smiled at that "it's not like what wise girl?" I smiled cockily at her. She just laughed "how far along are you?" I said giving my baby one more kiss and standing up. She smiled "I'm around about 16 weeks" I frowned a little "why did you wait so long to tell me?" She looked down " I only found out when I was a month a long then when Chiron realised I kept getting sick in the mornings and he realise how much I was eating he kind of guessed. He told me not to tell you yet. He said that I had to come to terms with being pregnant first or something. He told me demigod pregnancy was hard on the mother and kept mumbling to himself. He used a lot of weird terms I had never heard of and when I tried to find out what they were I couldn't find them. He was clear I had to be fully comfortable before I told you, I guess it took a while" she smiled sheepishly at the ground. I put two fingers under her chin and kissed her. I still had questions like how hadn't I felt or seen her bump before now?, why would Demi god pregnancy be different than normal pregnancy?, but most of all why did all the feathers and peddles turn blue on the ground?

I smiled over annabeths mouth, it was the best day of my life. I had the love of my life give me everything. Her hand in my hair got tighter as she pulled me closer, I wanted to go home, just the two of us but I wouldn't dare pull away. I never wanted to pull away. I wanted two be as close as I could be to her at that moment. Annabeth started to put her hands under my shirt but soon we both came to our senses. We pulled away gasping for air but when I looked around we weren't at the park { your present from me young Perseus Congratulations on your love. May it never fade. } I smiled, Aphrodite always had loved our relationship, like a tv show for her I guess. when I looked back at annabeth she was crying happy tears "what is it wise girl?" She wrapped her arms around me again "mum said she wouldn't kill us" I tilted my head up "oh thank the gods" she laughed and cuddled close to me "now... where were we" she smirked and pushed me on our bed.

That was the best day of my life. Everything felt right. But being demigods I expected something soon would go wrong soon enough.

**Ok so I just quickly wrote this cause I was bored **

**Hope you liked it anyway :)**


End file.
